the_larasu_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ian Flynn
'Ian Flynn '''is Ken Penders' #1 archnemesis, which makes him our hero! He was the regular writer for the Archie Sonic comics for the longest time after the black dreadlocks dude Karl Bollers' just wasn't fucking cutting it anymore and Penders' fat crazy worthless ass fucked off from Archie Comics and Sega. Having worked on Archie's Avengers ripoff New Crusaders, Flynn was brought on in 2006 in an attempt to hopefully pull the Sonic comic out of a rut when it was just stretched out so thin from Penders' obsession with building this long-ass lore with the echidnas and worshiping Knuckles, which became a convoluted fucking mess NOBODY liked. Flynn took over in 2006 and started with the 160th issue, which was universally praised for being an exceptional story mixed in with humor and action you'd expect from an animator on YouTube at the time with a real passion for Sonic and his rather vague and frankly unexplored lore. And that's why Penders hates him. Because he's everything that fatass jew isn't. Reasons this dude rocks Ian is, arguably, the real reason people still like Sonic the Hedgehog. He managed to take the most ridiculous concepts (most of them from Penders) and actually made them COMPELLING. That's right, some of the most retardedly ''blatant ''of ripoffs like "Evil Sonic" he made into a better and more distinctive villain named Scourge, who albeit still a dark doppleganger of Sonic, stood on his own with a new identity, or making Princess Sally, one of the most beloved characters from SatAM, who had been suffering flanderization of being a typical wet-blanket ex-girlfriend who just wanted to settle down with Sonic after years of war were over and back again and gave her back that spunky, mature, and hypercompetent resistance leader personality everyone had fallen in love with in the first place. He cleared up the twisted up unclear relationship with Bunnie and Antoine and actually had them married. He took this stupid ass annoying prick named Tommy Turtle who'd allegedly been one of Sonic's childhood friends and was currently had these dumbass nanite powered and had him possessed by A.D.A.M., a HAL-9000 ripoff who'd also been languishing in mediocrity, and made that he had actually been conspiring against Eggman and was orchestrating various incidents from many issues back, and had constructed an entire city of nanites and could corrupt and control any tech, including Sonic's dad Jules and Bunnie, capturing Shadow and Tails (as they both had connections to Chaos Energy, which for Shadow it makes sense, but Tails' "chosen one" status was just another one of Penders' half-assed ideas) and used them in this bigass energy-siphoning tower with them crammed in it to summon all the Chaos Emeralds from across the universe (quick note, another "deep idea" was that there were ''thousands of Chaos Emeralds of each different color that were in different corners of the universe, of which Sonic visited when his ass got flung into space from the dumbass Xorda arc, but it's irrelevant since this story fixed it), and Sonic confronts A.D.A.M and they get into this cool battle in super modes while Eggman tells Super Shadow and "Turbo" Tails to fix shit. They use their powers to open a portal to the Void and toss all the Emeralds in there so A.D.A.M. couldn't use them for evil, and Tommy manages to get control and apologizes to Sonic for being a dick, and sacrifices himself by flying into the range of fire for the Egg Fleet, getting ''fucking incinerated ''by laser fire. ''Sheesh. ''That's how you do deep shit, Pendick. Oh, not to mention, the very next arc was right after Bunnie and Antoine's wedding, Eggman nuts up and ''straight up blows Knothole Village the fuck up! ''Oh! He and Snively also use mech suits and fucking vaporize everyone with the lasers. Eggman then makes like Bane to Sonic and beats the living shit out of him and trying to lecture him that this was his final defeat and that he'd won, and that while the Freedom Fighters were still alive, he'd teleported them into this machine that would suck their life force out to finally kill them all. Sonic didn't take that shit standing down and he, Tails, and Amy went in there, broke into Eggman's base, broke their friends out, and tricked him into teleporting them away with his battlesuit. Turns out Nicole, Sally's computer AI partner, had devised this contingency in the event Eggman pulled something like this, and had actually reconstructed the nanite city A.D.A.M. built (which had actually been left lying around) and made it into a new Mobotropolis. And when Eggman tries to attack, Sonic lets the other Freedom Fighters kick his ass and break the robot suit because Eggman had only built with specifications to fight Sonic. Rest goes on and on. In conclusion, the reason anyone even still gave a flying fuck (arguably still do) about Archie's Sonic comic, which thanks to Penders and that dumb black dude Bollers would have been dead by 2001, was thanks to this guy. Ian Flynn is pretty much what Geoff Johns is to DC. In that he takes a convoluted mess of a story and puts it back on track, even taking the excess fat and making it compelling and interesting. And that was something that twisted that fucking greedy jew Penders' balls in a knot, seeing that his shitty fanfic was making money because someone else gave enough of a shit to do so. Category:Writers Category:Sane Individuals Category:People Category:Human Category:Actual Talent Category:Gifted creators